Turtles, Turkeys, and Transfiguration
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: Katerina Lupin and Aria Anderson are failing to complete there Transfiguration homework, but with the help of Lily luna, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and the Malfoy twins Allie and Mia... I'm sure things will get interesting.


**Hey! FRG here, I know my usual is Jevans (Or Jilly as you people call it) and Lilius But me and my best friends have created out own Hogwarts universe, all 4 of us each have an OC based on our personalities. I'm Aria Anderson, the smart Ravenclaw that is shy but funny. My friend **Goth Artiste 101 **is Kat Lupin- Remus' and Tonks' kid- The brave and wacky Gryffindor, that just loves mayhem. **Allie Malfoy134 **is Allie Malfoy, she's whiney and a bit of a 'Slytherin sex goddess' as she likes to put it but her hearts in the right place. And finally **DrAmIoNeLoVeR1154 **is Mia Malfoy- Allie's twin- She is very girly and in Slytherin but a sweet girl with a warm heart. Anyway so, I'll be writing more about them in the very near future but if you want immediate action from these 4 just go check out Kat's page where she has a story called **my gay best friend.

**AHT- Abandoned heads tower. **_In our universe since they are all in different houses they found the tower that Dumbledore allowed them to sleep in_**. **Aria, Mia, Allie, Katarina, Lily Potter,& Rosie Weasley share the girls. James Potter, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Antonio and Marcus Zabini (Twins, again) share the boys.

**Bubbles?** **Ria-bird? Pads? Kitty-Kat. ** These are our nicknames we have chosen, Mia is Bubbles, I'm Ria-bird, Katarina is Kitty-Kat, and Allie is Pads.

Turkeys, Turtles, and Transfiguration.

Set in: 5th year

"Ria-Bird I can't do this!" Kat flopped onto the soft red couch in the AHT*****. Her metamorphmagis long red hair was flopped all around her, showing several piercings and a tattoo. Aria Anderson was beginning to get fed up with her best friend, 2 hours and NO progress whatsoever on their Transfiguration project. _Damn, knew i should have picked Bubbles*. _She tucked her short brown hair with her purple bang behind her ear, only to let it fall back in place.

"Kitty-Kat, I know you can do this! I know Transfiguration isn't your best subject... But It I'll be alright... I hope" Aria Mumbled the last part, she didn't want to offend Kat or anything, but she was Bloody horrible at Transfiguration! Kat groaned rolling of the couch and onto the floor.

"I don't want to anymore! Ria-Bird please can you just do this one on your own, Pretty pretty please with Bacon on top?" Kat pleaded, she looked about a pathetic as any Gryffindor could get. Face first on the carpet floor, pleading to a Ravenclaw to do her homework.

"Umm, No!" Aria Pulled out her wand and levitated Kat to her feet.

"But I said Please with Bacon!" Kat folded her arms, jutting her hip out. Aria Placed both hands on her hips, making her 5'2 frame look even smaller beside Kat's 5'7.

"Kat, I'm a vegetarian" Kat flushed a bright pink, Aria towards one of the few study tables, while grabbing the cooked turkey that was supposed to be their project. She placed it firmly on the middle of the long coffee table before taking several steps back to Kat.

"Alright, Kat, I know I can do the spell, but let's see you do it" Kat huffed at her friend, _Damn her Ravenclaw smarty pants-ness, should have partnered with Albus Instead. _Kat's face looked blank; she just stood there with her wand in hand staring at her turkey.

"Kat" Aria shook the Metamorphmagis' shoulder lightly, Kat shook her head.

"What? Can I go yet?" Kat asked, Aria slapped her hand to her face.

"No, do the spell Kat!" Aria once again tucked her hair behind her ears, but also rubbing her temple lightly, she would need to get a potion from Madame Pomfrey later.

"And what's the spell again" Aria sighed, she herself flopping onto the comfy couch.

"Vivere Turcia" Kat took a deep breath, readying her wand. She swished her arms in hopefully the proper motions before shouting:

"Vivere Turcia!" Smoke erupted around the turkey, Kat's eyes widened in panic. Aria shoved her head in a pillow, hiding in horror of what Katarina Andromeda Lupin had done this time. Kat swore loudly, making Aria jump from her seat and abandon her pillow. The cooked turkey had disappeared, now it had 4 short stubby legs, a tiny little head and a shell. It too was cooked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aria tried to contain her giggles, Kat's mouth was Ajar and her eyes wide. Kat was an animal lover, '_I'm named after one, why wouldn't I love them?' _she would always respond upon questioning.

"I'm A Turtle MURDERER!" Kat yelled, horrified. Aria couldn't contain it anymore; she fell to the floor in laughter. She gasped for air, holding her stomach. Aria had been right, Kat had transfigured their turkey into a Turtle. The portrait door swung open revealing Lily, James and Albus.

It was sure a funny sight to the 3 Potter's, Aria was rolling on the floor laughing, Kat looked horrified- like someone had just told her that Logan (her brother Teddy's dog) Had been killed, and there was a cooked turtle on the table.

"So, Whatcha doin'?" James rocked back and forth on his feet; Aria blushed, pulling her up from the floor. Kat ran over to her to her boyfriend, Albus and enveloped him in a big bear hug.

"I just killed a turtle" Kat Mumbled into Albus' shoulder, James waited 5 seconds before laughing harder than Aria. Lily began to giggle also, Al let out a tiny snort before silencing himself after a murderous glare from Kat.

"You... Killed... a... Turtle?" Lily asked, raising a brow at the now Blue haired girl. Kat nodded, Burring her head in Al' shoulder once again.

"How?" James asked, almost recovered from his laughing fit.

"Transfiguration project gone wrong" Aria passed it off as it was nothing, but on the inside all 4 knew that if they got a bad grade Aria wouldn't talk to Kat for about a month.

"We were on our way out to play some Quidditch, we could always use two more, especially when ones a captain" James winked at aria who blushed a scarlet red.

"We would love to, but we have to fix this" Aria nodded towards the turtle.

"M'kay, we'll be on the court if you need us captain" James spoke; he pulled his wand and muttered a simple '_accio_' 3 brands new brooms flew down the two flights of stairs. They said there goodbye's and having to literally pull Albus from Kat's lips, the Potter's left.

"Alright, how do we undo this?" Kay asked, turning towards Aria who was chewing her lip quietly.

"Well, we could go to the house elves and get a new Turkey!" Aria suggested, Kat thought for a couple of minutes.

"Problem, McGonagall put on this spell so when we completed the project it would zoom right to her office!" Kat said, Aria nodded.

"Do you take me for a common Hufflepuff, I know about the spell. And I also know the spell that she used, so I can just cast the spell on our new Turkey and Voila! Everything goes back to normal!" Kat blinked twice, before lunging at Aria and hugging her waist tight.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are amazing?" Kat smiled wide, Aria laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you owe me big time?" Aria laughed again at Kat's pouted face.

"C'mon let's go get that turkey" The two girls then made their way out of the AHT's.

About an hour later Kat and Aria came back to the AHT's both hands and stomach's full of food, chatting about the newest Quidditch broom on the market. The spotted the twins munching on some food.

"Hey, Bubbles, Paws, what's up?" Kat asked, placing the turkey on the table where the turtle had now vanished.

"Oh, god I don't even want to see another turkey again" Allie groaned, clutching her stomach while leaning into her twin for support.

"What happened?" Aria asked, walking over to Allie and Mia checking their temperatures with the back of her hand.

"Gosh, you guys just left your project on the table, and well we were hungry so, ah yeah, we ate your Turkey, sorry" Mia blushed faintly, smoothing over her own silky straight hair, before smoothing Allie's curled locks.

"Y-you ate it all?" Aria blinked, Mia nodded while Allie groaned again "The F-food that was on the table" Aria's breath came in quick little breaths, Mia's brow furrowed but she once again nodded "T-this table?" Aria's eyes widened, when Mia nodded once more.

"Why? What was wrong with it Ria-bird? Aria, Your scaring me, what was it?" Mia stood up, straightening out her short skirt and school top. Allie then fell face fist onto the couch.

"OH MY GOD!" Aria screamed running upstairs and quickly grabbing her potions kit and rushing back down the stairs. Mia ran a hand though her hair, her breaths came quick, her eyes bulged from her sockets, and spots blurred her vision. Aria rushed over and sat her down.

"Mia, Breath, that's it, in and out, there you go. You're going to be fine as soon as i whip you up this potion you and Paws will be good as new!" Mia steadied her breathing, clutching her chest, as if to contain her rapidly racing heart. Allie managed to pull her head off the couch long enough to moan again.

"What did I dooo?" The curly haired twin whined, flopping face fist into the red couch.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but um, girls, you two ate turtle meat" several things happened at the same time, Kat who had been ignoring them suddenly burst out into fits of hysterical laughter, Mia clutched her mouth and ran up the stairs and up into the bathroom to vomit, Allie grabbed her stomach and began whining even more, and Aria chewed on her lip while tucking then un-tucking her hair again.

About an hour later, the stomach ache reliever potion had finished, the two twins had drunk it and they were feeling much better. After much pleading from Kat and the twins, Aria had successfully turned the cooked turkey into a live one by herself and it had gone on its way to McGonagall's room. The four girls now lay on that same red couch, Allie on the corner, Mia leaning her back on Allie's shoulder, Aria cuddled into Mia's chest, and Kat into Aria's legs.

"So, who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Kat asked suddenly, the three others looked around and nodded.

"Keeper!" Kat called, running up the stairs to grab the brooms and uniforms.

"Chaser!" Aria Bellowed up the stairs, Kat ran back with her red and gold uniform on, throwing the blue and black one to Aria and the green and sliver to Allie.

"Better watch it Ria-bird, or you'll be the same color of your jersey, Black and blue! Cuuuuus' I call Beater!" Allie yelled, the three other laughed as the got in their uniforms.

"I call Benchwarmer!" Mia 'raised the roof' in a playful manner. The four best friends linked arms and walked down the long corridor towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, I'm a bit hungry, who wants turkey?" Allie asked, the girls laughed their way down the halls. Forgetting their hectic day, they had fun.

**The end!**

**Liked? Disliked? Hated? Did you have a favourite part? And who's your favourite character, should I continue with the 4 girls? Review, C'mon I just had my wisdom teeth removed and its 2am, just take 5 minutes from your day to review... Please?**

**~FRG **


End file.
